godzillafandomcom_es-20200213-history
LegendaryGoji
El LegendaryGoji (レジェンダリーゴジ , RejendarīGoji) es un diseño de Godzilla de Legendary, presentado en dos variantes: "GareGoji" utilizado en la película de 2014 Godzilla y "DougheGoji" para la pelicula reciente de 2019 Godzilla: King of the Monsters. 'Nombre' Su proviene por la productora que ha creado la película, Legendary Pictures, y Goji, proveniente del nombre en japonés de Godzilla Gojira (ゴジラ ). "Gare" ''viene del director del primer filme Gareth Edwards y ''"Doughe" ''del director de la secuela Michael Doughert. '''Descripción' El diseño LegendaryGoji está completamente generada por ordenador, al igual que Shodaijira y ThirdStreetGoji. GareGoji (Godzilla 2014). En términos generales, parece una mezcla entre un oso y un cocodrilo. Su cabeza tiene forma cuadrada y muy lleno; sus ojos son pequeños y de color amarillo; sus dientes son pequeños, cónicos y algunos de ellos sobresalen del hocico. Sus fosas nasales son más independiente que los diseños anteriores, con ellos estar en lados opuestos del hocico, en lugar de la forma más mamíferos o cocodriliana de estar cerca juntos en frente de ella. Éste es el primera versión dotado de branquias, las cuales se sitúan en el cuello, de aspecto similar a las de los escualos. Su cuello es ancho y acorazado. Su cuerpo y la cola son muy amplios, haciendo que se vea un poco más voluminoso pero más equilibrado que otros diseños de Godzilla y su postura es más inclinada que otras versiones, con la cabeza proyectada hacia el frente, volviéndolo aún más masivo. Sus placas dorsales tienen forma triangular con aspcto de rocas afiladas o de escombros rotos, con puntas más pequeñas apuntando hacia arriba en lugar de los lados como otras versiones tradicionales. Cuando sus placas se iluminan, no brillan en su totalidad ni sus bordes como en otras versiones, sino que se iluminan lineas o grietas en las caras laterales de éstas. Su brazos son anchos y un poco cortos, pero lo suficientemente grandes como para sujetar firmemente a un contrincante y sus pies son anchos y se asemejan a los pies de un elefante o saurópodo, con garras anchas y cortas. Su piel es más parecida a la de un cocodrilo y de color gris oscuro. Su rugido es mucho más intenso y orgánico que cualquier otra versión, terminando en un tono bajo, tililante y profundo. Su aliento atómico tiene aspecto de una larga llama azul en lugar del tradicional rayo, pero en el filme no se puede apreciar con todo su potencial puesto a que el EMP de los MUTOS lo debilitaban, viéndose menos brillante y menos efectivo. Legendary ha confirmado que la altura de Godzilla es de 355 pies (108 metros) y 898.95 pies (274 metros) de largo; su cola de Godzilla es de 550 pies y 4 pulgadas (165 metros) de largo; la palma de sus manos miden 34 pies y 4 pulgadas (10.3 metros) cada uno; tiene 89 placas dorsales en total; pesa 90 000 toneladas y su rugido se extiende hasta 3 millas (5 km) a la redonda. DougheGoji (Godzilla King of the Monsters). DougheGoji es casi igual a GareGogi, pero sus cambios principales en cuanto a diseño son: # placas dorsales más grandes y similares en forma a las de ShodaiGoji (resultado luego de su batalla contra MUTO Prime). # Garras de los pies más ganchudos. # el extremo de su cola es menos punteado y más romo También, la esclerotica de los ojos (lo blanco) es más visible. Además de los en la forma, es más grande, con unos asombrosos 119.8 metros de alto y un peso de casi casi 100.000 toneladas siendo ¡el segundo Godzilla mas grande '''de las versiones fílmicas! solo por detrás de Godzilla Earth e igualando (solo) en altura a ShinGoji de "Godzilla vs Evangelion". Además, los espacios entre sus placas dorsales y sus ojos también brillan cuando está a punto de disparar (y a veces las placas parpadean irregularmente como una falla técnica, igual que en filmes pasados) y su fuego atómico luce más tradicional. Aparte su rugido a menudo está combinado con el de otras versiones pasadas. '''Conducta y Personalidad Gareth Edward quería que ésta encarnación evocara a "El último samurai": prefiere vivir solitario, apartado del mundo, pero sale al rescate cuando algo anda mal. Y el Dr. Serisawa lo define como una fuerza de la naturaleza que se encarga de mantener el orden en la ecología, osea el depredador apex que se encarga de regular la población de otros superorganismos y así mantener el equilibrio del ecosistema. En el primer filme, Godzilla es un animal territorial, que prefiere vivir en las profundidades del océano en donde puede descansar y alimentarse de la radiación proveniente del núcleo de la tierra, pero de vez en cuando deja su sona de confort para cazar. Erróneamente se le ha considerado como un héroe cuando en realidad no actúa para salvar a la humanidad sino que como todo depredador territorial caza a otros monstruos para alimentarse, defender su territorio o eliminar a la competencia. En el caso de los MUTOS, los buscó porque ellos (o al menos su descendencia) representaban una amenaza para él, por eso persistía en matarlos, para asegurar su propia supervivencia. Por lo tanto, éste Godzilla tiende a ignorar a los humanos por considerarlos demasiado insignificantes para representar un intruso o una amenaza para él. Cuando no está molesto, Godzilla es un animal lento, curioso e incluso elegante (igual que muchos animales marinos). En G. King of the Monsters, Godzilla tiene un papel marcadamente más benévolo, si bien pretendía matar a Ghidorah por el dominio, en el final mantiene a otros monstruos bajo control para mantener el equilibrio de la coexistencia al comportarse como su alfa en lugar de cazarlos (curiosamente incluso a un MUTO), reafirmándose un periódico visto de fondo durante los créditos finales. También durante el filme hace brillas sus placas dorsales mucho más frecuente que en el filme anterior como una señal de intimidación y no necesariamente para estar a punto de disparar. Habilidades y Debilidades Habilidades * Fuego Atómico. Su arma más poderosa. Godzilla solo la usa cuando sus capacidades físicas no son suficientes para ganar la pelea. En Aftershock y KotM también lo usa para atacar a un enemigo lejos de su alcance. * Mandíbulas. '''Arma principal. * '''Garras. '''Para sujetar y lacerar contrincantes. * '''Cola. '''Extremidad de mayor alcance y fuerza para repeler contrincantes. Además es su medio de locomoción en el medio acuático. * '''Placas Dorsales. Protegen su lomo y con ellas puede rasgar barcos y submarinos si lo quisiera. Además le permiten atravesar el agua con más facilidad como si fueran quillas. * Fuerza y Peso. Gracias a su gran tamaño y a su configuración robusta y pesada, Godzilla es una montaña de músculos capaz de someter y aplastar a cualquier enemigo. Siendo presumiblemente el depredador apex, raras veces puede ser igualado y menos superado en tamaño por otros monstruos (excepto por Ghidorah, MUTO Prime y Methuselah). * Resistencia (Escamas gruesas y duras a prueba de fuego). Le proporcionan cierto nivel de invulnerabilidad para reducir los daños en el combate y frente a las armas humanas. Posiblemente su resistencia al fuego sea para las peleas entre miembros de sus propia especie (aliento). * Anfibio. Godzilla está adaptado para vivir y/o moverse por ambos medios: Sus grandes y robustas piernas le permiten moverse sobre la tierra firme; mientras que su cola y sus aletas dorsales le permiten moverse por el agua. Además cuenta con branquias y pulmones adicionales para respirar por ambos medios. * Sanación. Se desconoce el alcance de ésta capacidad, pero su alcance y proceso es mucho más realista que otras versiones. Ésta capacidad es útil para sanar las heridas después de una batalla. * Estado Burning/Fire (habilidad secreta):' '''Godzilla solo puede llegar a éste estado' con la ayuda de Mothra. Con ello puede alcanzar un espectacular estado termonuclear que convierte el exceso de energía nuclear en energía calorífica queen consecuencia puede quemar o derretir cualquier cosa cercana a él y por ende, se vuelve inmune a cualquier arma térmica (incluyendo los rayos de Ghidorah). Además puede liberar esa energía por todo su cuerpo como explosiones (pulsos nucleares). Sin embargo, el rendimiento de éste estado es momentáneo y se agota con unas pocas explosiones. Ésta habilidad lo salvó de explotar por la sobre-alimentación de la bomba nuclear. '''Debilidades * Las Branquias, '''(con ojos y''' paladar): Son puntos desprotegidos o frágiles (en el caso de las agallas) de Godzilla, quién responde dolorosamente cundo se le golpea en esos puntos. * Los Pulsos Electromagnéticos fuertes como los de los MUTOs debilitan su aliento atómico. * Usar su aliento atómico invierte energía, lo que lo obliga a administrarlo. * El Destructor de Oxigeno. Por primera vez, la única arma humana hasta la fecha capaz de matarlo (por asfixia, eliminando el oxigeno de su cuerpo y del medio que lo rodea). Sin embargo, el que fue visto en el filme debió ser un prototipo para que Godzilla a duras penas sobreviviera, rosando momentáneamente la muerte. Historia Godzilla (2014) y Godzilla Awakening Según Serizawa, Godzilla y su especie fue el depredador apex de su ecosistema que vivió a finales del Pérmico, cuando la tierra era diez veces más radioactiva que en la actualidad, lo que les proporcionaba energía geotérmica a varios super-organismos, incluyendo a su especie, lo que les permitía crecer hasta dimensiones colosales. Sin embargo, con la extinción masiva, Godzilla sobrevivió ocultándose en las profundidades del mar donde permaneció en hivernación por millones de años alimentándose de la radiación proveniente del núcleo de la tierra, emergiendo cada ciertos periodos en diferentes puntos de la tierra hasta nuestros días, inspirando los mitos de diferentes culturas antiguas, entre ellas la de "Gojira" en la isla de Guam (de acuerdo al cómic). En 1954, Godzilla fue despertado de su hivernación en la Fosa de Japón con el bombardeo de Hiroshima y Nagasaki y atraído hacia la sona afectada (junto con Shinomura en el cómic). Luego de eso, en su recorrido atacó submarinos nucleares de la guerra fría para alimentarse, haciendo que USA y Rusia sospechen entre ellos mutuamente como el responsable. La consideración de su existencia creó la fundación de Monarch, quienes decidieron llamar al monstruo con el nombre otorgado en Guam "Gojira". En secreto del mundo, en 1954 Godzilla fue bombardeado en el atolón de Bikini, encubriendo la noticia como simples pruebas nucleares sobre dicha área (en el Cómic Awakening, fue el punto de encuentro de Godzilla contra Shinomura). Después de eso, no se supo más alistamientos del monstruo, pero tampoco fue descubierto su cuerpo. No fue hasta que en 2014, cuando el primer MUTO, otro sobreviviente de la época de Godzilla, se levantó de su desarrollo y fue en búsqueda del segundo MUTO mediante ecolocación. Godzilla desde su guarida submarina escuchó las señales acústicas y comenzó a rastrearlo hasta llegar a Honolulu, donde la confirmación de su existencia se hiso pública. Después de una breve batalla, el MUTO macho se escapó y Godzilla volvió a seguirlo por el mar. Su siguiente parada fue en San Fransisco, donde las fuerzas militares lo estaban esperando, sin lograr detenerlo hasta que llega al nido de los MUTOs y lucha contra la hembra. Al principio Godzilla llevaba la ventaja, pero para su infortunio, el macho intercede y junto a la hembra toman la ventaja sobre Godzilla hasta el punto de derribarlo para matarlo ahí mismo. No fue sino por la ayuda de Ford en explotar el nido, que distrajo a los MUTOs, abandonando la pelea, dándole tiempo de ventaja a Godzilla para contraatacar con su aliento atómico y volver a pelear con cada MUTO por individual. Después de matar a sus contrincantes, Godzilla se encuentra muy herido y agotado y cae aparentemente muerto. Al amanecer revela que en realidad sigue vivo y regresa a su hivernación en el fondo del océano con un rugido triunfal. Godzilla Aftershock ALERTA DE SPOILERS Luego de que un MUTO más grande y monstruoso (MUTO Prime o Jinshin-Muchi) emergiera de la tierra en la isla Guam y atacara un submarino nuclear, Godzilla aparece para enfrentarlo, pero el MUTO lo golpea en la cara y vuelve al subsuelo, como Godzilla regresa al mar, en su búsqueda. Godzilla vuelve a encontrar al MUTO Prime en el mar de Barents (atacando a otro submarino), pero éste nuevamente se escapa usando la misma estrategia. Más tarde lo vuelve a enfrentar en Francia, atraído por una planta nuclear y golpeándolo con su fuego atómico. Ésta vez Jinshin-Muchin se queda a pelear y forcejea con Godzilla, arañandolo en el proceso y logrando derribarlo para a proceder a inyectarle sus ovipositores, pero Godzilla logra evitarlo con un zarpaso en la cara de su enemigo, haciéndolo escapar una vez más bajo tierra. Poco después, las cámaras le revelarían a Emma a Godzilla volviendo al mar bastante agitado y herido. Finalmente chocan por ultima y definitiva vez en Montana. Godzilla aparece por sorpresa a espalda de Jinshin-Muchi y lo tumba, pero éste le responde son su característicos golpes en la cabeza para aturdirlo. Godzilla contrataca embistiendo pero el M. Prime salta sobre él, seguido por un ataque sónico emanado de su hocico que rompió las placas dorsales de Godzilla, dejándolo noqueado y expuesto para inyectarle sus huevos. Pero antes que eso suceda, Emma Russel activa la orca, cuyo sonido distrae al MUTO lo suficiente para darle la oportunidad a Godzilla de contraatacar cargándolo sobre su lomo y cargando su aliento atómico para dejar que la energía escape de sus placas rotas a propósito, causando una explosión tan poderosa que eleva a Jinshin-Muchin por el aire y mutila sus miembros más pequeños. Antes que se levantara, Godzilla aplasta su cabeza de un pisotón y logra matarlo, seguido de un rugido de victoria antes de retirarse muy debilitado a reposar sus heridas. Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019) ¡¡ALERTA DE SPOILERS!! Se le recomienda no leer ésto sin aún no ha visto la película. Godzilla regresa con sus placas dorsales recuperadas, pero éstas no se regeneraron sanamente, adoptando formas irregulares. Cuando Ghidorah fue despertado, Godzilla pudo percibirlo y nadó hasta la Antártida (aprovechando los túneles submarinos para llegar más pronto) para enfrentarlo, pero luego de una breve pelea, Ghidorah se escapó y Godzilla lo siguió por el mar hasta el Golfo de México, cercas de la Isla de Mara, en dónde lo atacó por sorpresa en el mar (aprovechando de volaba a baja altura para destruir el Argo Jet), teniendo la ventaja a del medio acuático a su favor para ahogarlo. Sin embargo esta ventaja fue interrumpida cuando el Destructor de Oxigeno impactó sobre ellos, permitiendo a Ghidorah la oportunidad de escapar y a Godzilla aparentemente muerto. Más tarde, gracias a Mothra, los científicos de Monarch se enteran que Godzilla sigue vivo, pero está moribundo y nadó a duras penas hasta una guarida submarina para reponerse, pero eso llevaría bastante tiempo. Así que para acelerar el proceso y detener a Ghidorah cuanto antes, se disponen a detonar una bomba nuclear cercas de él. Durante su inmersión, los científicos se enteran que que la guarida de Godzilla son las ruinas de una antigua civilización, incuso más antigua que la Egipcia (posiblemente Atlantis), que lo adoraba como a un Dios, pero el alcance de las máquinas son incapaces de llegar hasta la la cúpula de aire donde reposa Godzilla, por culpa de la radiación y la irregularidad magnética que había ahí. Así que Serizawa decide sacrificarse para llevar la bomba hasta Godzilla y detonarla ahí mismo. Volviendo en sí, Godzilla emerge y nada rumbo a Boston (junto con Mothra), donde se enfrentaría en una dura batalla contra Ghidorah. Durante la pelea, los protagonistas descubren que la bomba nuclear ha sobralimentado tanto a Godzilla, que temen que su agitación terminen por hacerlo explotar. Y a pesar que Godzilla se encuentra recargado, Ghidorah lo supera (recargándose también con una planta eléctrica) y termina dejándolo caer a gran altura, dejándolo gravemente herido y fuera de pelea para que a continuación Ghidorah procediera a absorber su energía; pero luego de que Mothra se sacrificara tratando de protegerlo, su energía se transfirió a Godzilla, causando una reacción en su cuerpo, proceso que sería impedido por Ghidorah al comenzar a drenar su energía, pero afortunadamente Emma logró distraer a Ghidorah utilizando la ORCA el tiempo suficiente para que Godzilla lograra alcanzar el estado Burning, con el que logra destruir fácilmente a Ghidorah. Luego de ésto, esto llegan a la escena los monstruos que fueron llamados por Ghidorah, que al encontrar a Godzilla como el vencedor, se postran ante él como su nuevo alfa, Godzilla ruge triunfante dando cierre al filme. Godzilla vs Kong (En camino). Curiosidades * Antes que se estrenara Godzilla (2014), se sabía que Godzilla sería más grande en ese entonces, pero se rumoreaba que alcanzaría los 120 mts de altura, cosa que se volvió realidad en su secuela. * Gareth Edward se inspiró del último samurai para elaborar ésta versión, de modo que las escamas de los hombros y brasos de Godzilla están inspiradas en su armadura. * Los animales basados en su diseño fueron: oso, cocodrilo y dragón de komodo, y para su rostro, además de los anteriores también un poco águila y perro para darle un toque "majestuoso". * Gareth Edwards hizo que el rugido de Godzilla sonara completamente nuevo (pero reconocible) y más orgánico. Mas Doughert lo combinó con versiones pasadas, así como su aliento atómico. De hecho Doughert quiso elaborarlo más fiel a las películas tradicionales. * Michael Doughert modificó sus placas dorsales inspirándose de la versión original (1954). * Al igual que Toragoji, cuenta con una cabeza uadrada y con filas de espinas o escamas punteadas a los lados del cuello. * Debido a sus características físicas, ésta versión posiblemente podía ser un archosauromorfo emparentado con los cocodrilos que se adaptó a la vida terrestre, pero conservando sus cualidades acuáticas (un caso similar a los elefantes). El problema es que los archosaurios evolucionarían y se diversificarían a partir del Triásico (el periodo siguiente del Pérmico), a menos que la estimación de Serizawa fuera incorrecta. ''Galería Producción Godzilla_by_genzoman-d3l2vzk.jpg|The original Godzilla 2014 art, done by Gonzalo Ordóñez Arias (GENZOMAN) on deviantART Godzilla_2012_design.jpg|Teaser art from Comic-Con 2010, by GENZOMAN Godzilla Trailer 6.png|From the leaked first trailer shown in Comic-Con 2012 Godzilla Trailer 7.png Legendary-Godzilla-first-look.jpg|The first still of Godzilla from Comic-Con 2012 Godzilla_2014_Design_Concept_1_-_Collider.png|Very early concept statue from the Godzilla Encounter Godzilla_2014_Design_Concept_2_-_Collider.png|Early concept statue from the Godzilla Encounter Front_view08.jpg Godzilla_2014_design.jpeg Godzillasdccb1x.jpg Gze_statue.jpg GODZILLA_2014_Close_to_final_design.jpg American Godzilla.gif|Godzilla's close-to-final design as seen in the Godzilla Encounter Godzilla 2014 RoomMates Godzilla Peel and Stick Giant Wall Decals.jpg AMERICAN GODZILLA FACE HAS BEEN REVEALED.jpg LegendaryGoji_Full_Body_Art_2.png FULL_2014_Poster_Art.jpg FULL_2014_Poster_Art_Sideways.png Godzilla 2014 Bridge.jpg Full_Godzilla_2014_side.jpg Godzillahrimage.JPG Godzilla 2014 Bleeds.jpg Tumblr inline n5bu87G05q1qhjzf8.jpg Ss-godzilla-2014-1k.jpg Capturas de pantalla Godzilla-pics-3.jpg|Godzilla in the teaser trailer LegendaryGoji Scutes.png|Godzilla's in the teaser trailer LegendaryGoji turns around.png|Godzilla turning around in the teaser trailer LegendaryGoji roars.png|Godzilla roars in the teaser trailer Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 15.png|Godzilla's in the main trailer Godzilla TV Spot Courage - 9.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main_Trailer - 19.png|Godzilla's tail in the main trailer Godzilla-foot.jpg|Godzilla's foot Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 17.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 18.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 20.png Godzilla-hand.jpg|Godzilla's hand Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 21.png Legendary_Pictures'_Godzilla.png Godzilla_TV_Spot_Spain_-_12_-_Godzilla_in_the_dark.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 44.png Godzilla 2014 Official Main Trailer - 45.png Godzilla International Trailer 19.png Godzilla_TV_Spot_2_-_5.png Godzilla_TV_Spot_2_-_6.png Godzilla_TV_Spot_2_-_7.png Godzilla TV Spot 3 - 1.png Godzilla TV Spot 3 - 2.png Godzilla TV Spot 3 - 3.png Godzilla TV Spot 3 - 4.png Godzilla TV Spot 3 - 5.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 29.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 30.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 34.png Godzilla TV Spot Courage - 18.png Godzilla TV Spot Nature Has An Order - 10.png Godzilla TV Spot Nature Has An Order - 11.png Godzilla 2014 Asia Trailer - 33.png LegendaryGojiLetthemfight.PNG Godzilla-swimming.jpg Godzilla_TV_Spot_You're_Hiding_Something_-_3.png Godzilla-tail.jpg Godzilla-tail-2.jpg Godzilla-tail-3.jpg Godzilla-ship.jpg Godzilla-ship-2.jpg Godzilla-ship-3.jpg Godzilla-ship-4.jpg Godzilla-ship-5.jpg Godzilla-missile.jpg Godzilla-bridge.jpg Godzilla-bridge-2.jpg Godzilla_TV_Spot_You're_Hiding_Something_-_4.png Merchandising Juguetes Godzilla 2014 Toy.jpg|A prototype for the Jakks Pacific LegendaryGoji toy Godzilla_With_Light_and_Sounds_Toy_Book_Package.png|A LegendaryGoji figure from the ''Godzilla: With Light and Sound! box kit by Running Press Miniature Editions Godzilla-hd-toy-look2.jpg|A 61cm LegendaryGoji figure by Jakks Pacific Godzilla-hd-toy-look.jpg|A 61cm LegendaryGoji figure by Jakks Pacific Godzilla_2014_Toys_-_Giant_Size_Godzilla.jpg|Giant Size Godzilla by Jakks Pacific NECA_Godzilla_2014_12-Inch_Painted_1.jpg|12" LegendaryGoji figure by NECA Godzilla_2014_Smash_Strike_Godzilla.jpg|Smash Strike Godzilla by Bandai Creation Godzilla_2014_Tail_Strike_Godzilla.jpg|Tail Strike Godzilla by Bandai Creation Godzilla_2014_Atomic_Roar_Godzilla.jpg|Atomic Roar Godzilla by Bandai Creation Bandai_Godzilla_2014_Gojira_Chibi.png|LegendaryGoji Chibi Figure by Bandai Creation Bandai_Godzilla_2014_Godzilla_Chibi.png|Damaged LegendaryGoji Chibi Figure by Bandai Creation Revistas Godzilla Empire Cover 2.jpg|Empire April 2014 cover Godzilla Empire cover.jpg|Empire April 2014 Collector's Edition cover Godzilla Empire cover untagged.jpg|Empire April 2014 Collector's Edition cover untagged Godzilla-fangoria.jpg|Fangoria Magazine Godzilla King of the Monsters Poster-godzilla-2-king-of-monsters-75x50cms-D NQ NP 899036-MLA30584733861 052019-F.jpg Véase también * LegendaryRodan * LegendaryMothra * LegendaryGhidorah * MUTO * MUTO Prime Categoría:Toho Categoría:Diseños Categoría:Monstruos Categoría:Dinosaurios Categoría:Godzilla 2014 Categoría:Earth Defenders Categoría:Godzilla